Aconcagua
Blood! Blood! And...Death!" -Judy Hopps, Zootopia Basic Information Description Scales: Most of Aconcagua's scales were dark brown, his undersides were lighter. But as half-RainWing, he was able to shift the colors of his scales yet only on his eyebrows and down his spine. Some of his scales were blood-stained as he refused to wash himself and he was permanently infected with Bloodscales due to a...certain agenda. Eyes: He had almond-shaped green eyes, but due to his permanent Bloodscales infection, he suffered from conjunctivites which kept his eyes bloodshot. Build: Aconcagua was small and puny yet had a broad face from his MudWing genes. He was not entirely full-grown and some still considered him a dragonet. Despite being weaker than a dragonet his age, he managed to use his whiplike, prehensile tail as a deadly weapon. He was not at all overweight and was sometimes joked about by his followers for being twig-thin. Personality: Upon first glance, Aconcagua was the average hybrid dragonet: discriminated, innocent, yet loved. He chose who or what he liked, one could not make him appreciate someone or something. Yet despite his apparent innocence, he was a deadly weapon used by unnamed and most likely deceased dragons to spread disease. This is what brought him joy; wreaking havoc across Pyrrhia and giving his "presents" to everyone. It is only upon death that he felt gift for his actions - it may have not been Queen Flamingo's killing bite that caused his tyranny to cease, it may have been the guilt that killed him. Voice: '''Finn Wolfhard Backstory In the ruins of the then Ex-SkyWing Kingdom, Aconcagua hatched to a RainWing mother and a MudWing father. He remembers not their names. His mother and father did not raise him with just each other, they raised him with an IceWing and an exiled SkyWing that had decided to plunder the Kingdom's ruins and make it a home. Not long after, his parents and the two other dragons died from a disease that would soon destroy much of Pyrrhia's population. A group of SandWings sent by Queen Sandstone came to scavenge in their conquered territory, where a young dragoness named Iberia found Aconcagua and took him back. She raised him as her foster son alongside Scarab's dragonet, Coyote. This is when the sky went dark. Coyote became ill with a disease that caused her to hemorrhage and cough up blood, which eventually killed her. Scarab was enraged at Aconcagua and the Queen saw him as a danger, Iberia not stating her opinion on the matter but showing no remorse when he ran off. While meandering through the RainWing Kingdom, Aconcagua met up with a drunken renegade SeaWing named Leviathan that would be seen by others as an older brother figure, yet seen by the hybrid as a slave to his will. Leviathan and Aconcagua carried out several assaults on certain dragons, such as Iberia and the newly-crowned SkyWing king, Empyrean, who shunned the hybrids of his Tribe. However, Leviathan abruptly vanished (the manchild was caught by a Cult and escaped, which got him caught up in a few other anarchist plots, etc., etc.) and Aconcagua presumed his favorite drinking buddy as dead. The rogue hybrid soon created a gang and was contacted by a certain dragon that walked in his dreams, who he soon learned to be his mother that was cursed by her former Kingdom. Aconcagua and his gang became greater than the original duo of renegades, destroying several shops and infecting large amounts of the population. He harrassed the SkyWings, MudWings and RainWings, causing him to rise to the top of the most-wanted list. Aconcagua poisoned the SkyWings' and the RainWings' water sources, and even approached Queen Heron of the MudWings. While flying to the RainWing Kingdom, a few of Aconcagua's followers soon turned traitor and lead a group of bounty-hunters that included a grieving Iberia to his position. He carried out an attempted assassination on Queen Flamingo of the RainWings, who ultimately killed him with a bite to the neck and ended his gory reign. Who knows what would have happened if he had struck her first...? Relations '''Parents: Saltwater (Father, deceased), Purity (Mother, deceased) Half-Siblings: '''Vale (Sister, deceased), '''Foster Mother: Iberia Wife (AU): Oleander Son (AU): Saggitarius Trivia *Aconcagua was close with Dacura, an ex-Cult RainWing. *He knew of the Cult but figured that the inhabitants of Possibility would kill them, if not he would quickly wipe them out save for their "Overlord." *Aconcagua considered himself the so-called "Savior" of Pyrrhia for his "cleansing of the discriminant." *Although he lived with them for the first few months of his life, he did not know his parents' names yet was told their backstory by the last remaining friend of theirs, the IceWing that lived with them. *Oleander, his "AU Wife" and his close friend Leviathan are currently trying to revive him using a SkyWing animus Place in AUs False Liberation: Aconcagua is the very core of this AU and reigns over New Pyrrhia. He somehow became married to the snake-tongued Oleander and they have a young and very loud son together, Saggitarius, who he seems to be very ashamed of. Unknown to his wife, he is aware of her low-key hatred for him and desire to kill him, yet he keeps this fact from her. He even knows that she conspires - and has an affair, he thinks - with Vale and Leviathan, the former being one of his personal investigators and the latter being his bodyguard. And unlike his canon self, Aconcagua has matured and has a love for his nation instead of his achievements. Human AU: He is an Indian preteen named Manjeet who lives on the streets and is fed and occasionally bathed by a sketchy business owner named Ana. When he grows up, he intends to become a monopolizing investor greater than his friend and perhaps create chaos, similar to his Pyrrhian form. With love from TheArgentFish, who was bored on a humid August night and decided to make an OC page for this demon-child. Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Rainwings